Endless Struggle
by rosannahstar
Summary: The boys of Big Time Rush were used to the good life. They were used to a life of no worries and happiness. But all this is coming to an end. In a game where only one person can survive, can any amount of friendship last or will it be an endless struggle to the finish?
1. Edge Of Sanity

**Authors Note: I know, Big Time Rush and Battle Royale, bit of an odd combination I think. Ok, well this is for lack of a better word, an experiment. I'm unsure if it will be popular because I've never done this before but I'm still hopeful. So please enjoy and please, please, please give me feedback. You have no idea how grateful I'll be to anyone who reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or Big Time Rush.**

Boy 1: Jamie Moore – Walther PPK 765 9mm Pistol

Boy 2: Sebastian Andrews – Pocket Knife

Boy 3: Edward Bell - Telescope

Boy 4: Kendall Knight - Sickle

Boy 5: Joel Davis – Pot Lid

Boy 6: Seth Quinn – Micro Uzi 9mm Machine Gun

Boy 7: Logan Mitchell - Hammer

Boy 8: Jett Stetson – Smith and Wesson M19 .357 Magnum Revolver

Boy 9: Paul Redway – Army Knife

Boy 10: Carlos Garcia - Tracker

Boy 11: Joseph Taylor - Crowbar

Boy 12: Marcus Jenkins – Beretta M92F Pistol

Boy 13: Angel Redway – Lead Pipe

Boy 14: Emmett Faux – Sodium Cyanide

Boy 15: Riley Kinsley - Lighter

Boy 16: Corey Bulter – Bin Lid

Boy 17: Mitchell Foster - Megaphone

Boy 18: Jessie Thompson - Revolver

Boy 19: James Diamond – Kitchen Knife

Boy 20: Lucas Vinnie – Pen Kinfe

Boy 21: Claude Weaver – Hand Axe

Girl 1: Sadie Curtis - Rope

Girl 2: Jo Taylor – Pick Axe

Girl 3: Lillian Russel – Stun Gun

Girl 4: Susan Luis - Binoculars

Girl 5: Emily Alexader – M870 Pump- Action Shotgun

Girl 6: Camille Roberts - Machete

Girl 7: Rachael Hunt – Bullet Proof Vest

Girl 8: Robin Edwards – Colt Python .357 Revolver

Girl 9: Cathryn Turner – Two hand Grenades

Girl 10: Victoria Mathews – Colt .45 Pistol

Girl 11: Annie White - Dagger

Girl 12: Paige Avery – Hunting Knife

Girl 13: Renea Young – Franchi SPAS- 12 Semi – Automatic Shotgun

Girl 14: Stephanie King - Baseball Bat

Girl 15: Cherrie Richards - Flashlight

Girl 16: Elizabeth Martin - Fork

Girl 17: Toni Moore - Whip

Girl 18: Lucy Stone - Switchblade

Girl 19: Ashley Wield – Sig Sauer Pistol

Girl 20: Jasmine Perrie - Matches

Girl 21: Christina Baker – Flash Grenades

Leanne smiled as she read the names written on the paper. She was excited. A distant part of her knew she shouldn't be so enthusiastic but she really couldn't help it. Anticipation for what was to come sent a rush of adrenaline through her bloodstream resulting in a thrill that she could not quite describe. She couldn't believe her luck. Her eyes glinted in the dim light of the room as she signed her name at the bottom of the paper. Somewhere deep inside she knew that the event itself was sick and disgusting, simply the result of a society tumbling into destruction, but she knew she'd never let that part of her win. She was much too eager to let herself be talked out of this horrendous but exhilarating tournament.

She flicked a strand of hair away from her eyes and slowly placed the paper back into the draw, her hands almost shaking with excitement.

"Excuse me madam but we have made the arrangements and are ready to proceed whenever you give the order…"

The voice from the opposite side of the room made her spin round, survival instincts blinded her from common sense momentarily but she visibly calmed when she saw a young man stood only a short distance away from her. She looked at him carefully. He was young she noticed, not too young to be looked upon as untrustworthy but young enough that his pale face was unmarked and unblemished by age. She often wondered how people looked at her. Did they think of her as old and ugly? Had her beautiful features become distorted and warped by the passing of time so that she looked like a monster? She almost wished that she could see what they saw. As she looked at herself in the mirror she didn't see any changes relating to age. Her cheekbones were slightly more defined and her eyes had darker rings around them but she knew that it was because of lack of sleep. She looked pale though… Against the light emitting from a small light bulb flickering every so often above her, her skin looked almost translucent. People had often said she looked unwell but only now did she truly see her gaunt features, the ghost-like appearance of her skin and the fact that her black hair hung limp over her shoulders and down her back. Once upon a time she probably would have cried at seeing herself looking so pitiful and so ugly but now she could only stare transfixed and unblinking. She'd almost forgotten that she had company until the boy who stood behind her cleared his throat politely.

She span round and flashed him a large Cheshire-cat grin observing him more carefully, all thoughts of herself gone in an instant. He was dressed in an army uniform, but he was short. She guessed her was around five foot five at most. The uniform hung off of his skin, too baggy for someone of his size. To Leanne he looked more like a little boy playing dress up in daddy's wardrobe. His eyes were a bright green, flickering with life but also shaking slightly with fear. She liked to think that she was good at reading people and she could tell from the fact that his gaze was locked on her that he was afraid. Too afraid to look away…

Leanne chuckled lightly before walking briskly towards him. When she was only a little distance away she began to feel a little odd. Seeing him from a distance and seeing him close up were two completely different things. From a distance his face looked young and pale but close up she could see that he really was quite handsome. He was shining with youth that Leanne feared was so far behind her she would never reclaim it. She was only thirty five and she already looked like she was in her late forty's.

"You've been well informed of the situation I'm sure?" Leanne asked only vaguely caring about his reply. She found she rather liked being the reason for this boys fear she also found she resented him slightly for his near to flawless appearance. She figured she'd have fun watching him sweat it out in her company for a little bit longer.

He nodded nervously and she stepped even closer so that she was towering over him. If there was one thing that Leanne knew about herself it was that she was tall. She stood at an impressive five foot eleven inches and towered above nearly every girl she knew and most of the boys. The way he looked up at her still refusing to break the contact from their eyes amused her greatly and she kept the smile firmly on her face but it felt a little forced and she knew she was growing tired of this intimidation game. That was how her life seemed to pass, Leanne thought bitterly. She'd feel a short snap of enjoyment but then it would be gone. She still remembered vaguely when she was a child and she could so easily cling on to happiness for such a long time that it wasn't even an effort. Now she knew that the Battle Royale Association had taken everything away from her. Her sanity, her happiness, her faith, her life and her love.

_He looked at her with so much despair that she almost felt her heart break. Almost… The glare of the sunlight hurt her eyes and as she blinked to get the pain to recede the tears she'd barely managed to keep at bay cascaded down her cheeks. She cursed herself for getting emotional but knew that it wouldn't affect the outcome anyway. He'd die and she'd live. She never believed that she would be able to see the life leave someone's eyes. She'd killed so many of her classmates and had never once been able to locate the part of them that died when their heart stopped. But she did notice when the life left those bright and cheerful blue eyes that she was so used to staring into. Everything was gone in that moment. A part of her died along with her lover in that moment. Jason was dead and he wasn't coming back. She'd killed him and only because she couldn't bear to die. _

She'd won Battle Royale and truthfully all she'd wanted to do was run and hide for the rest of her life. But she didn't. She came back and now here she was, preparing to run the thing that had ruined her life. Why? She wasn't sure. All that she knew was that she'd never try to run again because the thrill of taking part in such an event was so brilliant that she knew she couldn't live without it. It had taken away the best half of her life, only to take over her so completely that it became her new life.

"Madam, are you ok?" the man asked pulling her out of her stupor. She suddenly cried out with a rage she couldn't understand and the corners of her vision turned a strange shade of red.

Whipping out the knife that had proved to be her weapon and only true companion since she was selected for this tournament she dug the blade deep into his stomach. The boys eyes widened in shock and horror and an awful sound between a gasp and a chock left his throat before he tumbled to the ground lifeless and still. She breathed deeply before she slotted back into her senses.

"Crap…"she whispered. She knew she shouldn't have done that. To kill a child or teenager before the tournament would surely have been overlooked but to kill this man would not. Somehow however, she couldn't make herself feel as worried as she probably should have been by this sudden turn of events. With a hand that wasn't even shaking she sent a quick message to the one person she knew would help her out of this sticky situation. The message simply read 'help'. She took off to the other side of the room and continued with her paperwork showing no concern that there was a dead body lying just a short distance behind her. Owen would be there soon and he'd hide the body no questions asked and no complications. She knew he loved her more than anything and had ever since he'd seen her in Battle Royale. She didn't feel the same way. But she did love the fact that she could twist him around her little finger.

She tapped the pen against the table and began the hardest progress yet. Waiting for the games to begin… She couldn't afford to get arrested before Battle Royale began, because she knew that with what she knew she'd never make it behind the bars. But she was confident Owen wouldn't let that happen. At least it wouldn't happen until the games were well and truly over. A small part of her knew she was going insane. A bigger part of her knew that she wasn't going to let that stop her. But the biggest part of her knew that she loved every moment of it…

**Ok, thank you to anyone who stuck with me to the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	2. Bad News

**Authors Note: Just so that you know, the pairings in this fanfiction will be as followed Kendall/James , Logan/Carlos, Jett/ Jo. Sorry if you don't particularly like any of these pairings. Sorry, just though I'd put that out there as a quick warning. So please enjoy the next chapter of Endless Struggle!**

The day was very much like any other day in the Palm Woods, except one small difference. The sun shone down illuminating the place with a happy glow, and the people who lived there were all sunbathing happily beside the sparkling blue pool. A light breeze swept across the grounds, not creating an awful chill but making sure that the heat was not as stifling as it could have been. A calm and relaxed atmosphere had settled making the scenery seem almost still like an unmoving picture or a very realistic wall painting. Had anyone arrived suddenly, even ill-tempered Gustavo, their bad mood would have been instantly sobered by the peaceful quiet that had set over the Palm Woods. There was, however a reason for this calm atmosphere other than the beautiful weather. Instead of the usual teenagers bustling around the pool and 'trashing the Palm Woods' as Bitter's would so often put it, there were no teenagers or children to be seen. That was because they were all sitting in their classroom grumbling continuously to each other about being kept inside the building so late on a Friday night. Unlike outside there was no steady breeze inside the classroom and the heat was stifling making the students feel uncomfortable and irritable. Even the boys of the new up- and-coming pop band Big Time Rush were beginning to feel their good moods rapidly fading. Kendall Knight sat slumped in his seat, a frown on his face, with nothing better to do than flick at a few rolled up pieces of paper left on his desk. James Diamond was sat a few seats behind him holding up a small mirror and combing his hair. He knew he would ordinarily be told to put his comb away in class but with the absence of a teacher he'd sensed a perfect opportunity. Even he however was beginning to tire with this activity and simply continued to do it over lack of anything else mildly interesting to do. Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell were sat in seats next to each other and so were in close enough proximity to talk. Whereas most of the students were speaking in low hushed voices Carlos Garcia spoke with a loud voice seemingly not noticing the fact that everyone else was so much quieter than he was. He clearly had no issue with voicing the fact that he wasn't happy that they'd been kept behind for so long. Logan was repeatedly trying to quieten him but to no avail.

"I can't believe that we've had fill- ins for our teacher all day and she still isn't here! I mean, why are we even still here? It was the end of the day almost an hour ago and yet we've been told to wait! I wanna go to the pool!" Carlos complained causing stares from his classmates. Logan had to admit that it was a little odd that Miss Collins hadn't turned up all day when she usually seemed reasonably enthusiastic towards her job. He was also just as frustrated as Carlos about being kept behind for so long but he didn't voice it at all like Carlos. Suddenly Kendall decided he'd had enough and slamming his hands down on his table he stood abruptly. The loud noise made the other students turn round to look at him.

"I've had enough of this!" Kendall announced. "We've all got other places to be and they can't expect us all to wait for them forever. So I'm going to go and talk to the teachers right now!" A few of the students cheered in encouragement and Jett Stetson, not wanting Kendall to take all of the limelight, stood quickly to his feet.

"I for one agree with Kendall! I will join him on his trip to the teachers and I will release us all from this prison!" He shouted and looked to Jo Taylor for approval. However, Jo just continued looking dreamily over at Kendall. With a scowl on his face Jett marched over to Kendall to join him. This trip was not necessary though because as they were about to leave the room the principle of the Palm Woods school quietly appeared round the corner.

"That will not be necessary Kendall and Jett. Sit down please." The students had been ready to complain but with one look at the Principle's face they saw that his eyes were dark and sunken as if overworked and his fists were clenched in an effort to keep himself under control. Kendall and Jett sat silently passing each other glares over the classroom but mostly distracted from their rivalry by the appearance of their Principal looking so run down. Even Carlos was unusually quiet.

"Class, I have some bad news," The Principal said, a frown on his face, his wrinkles defined in his stress.

"We've just been informed that your teacher Mrs Collins has been caught in the crossfire of a gang shoot out…" Through all the horrified gasps of the students Logan noticed that the Principal didn't meet their eyes when he said that.

"Well, is she ok sir?" One of the Jennifer's asked flicking a strand of hair behind her ear, echoing what everyone else wanted to say. The two other Jennifer's nodded in agreement to her question. The Principal only sighed, looking much older than his years.

"No… She's not. I'm sorry to have to inform you, but she died at the scene. The death was instant." Again he didn't meet their eyes but the students were too shocked to notice, including Logan this time. Immediately the classroom was filled with a silence. The tension rose to a point when it felt as if it could have been cut by a knife and was starting to suffocate them. A few of the boys bowed their heads in sadness and most of the girls had tears gathering in their eyes. The news that Mrs Collins had died had filled them with such surprise that they just sat in quiet for a long while, almost as if they were all silently paying their respects. Kendall just looked down at his hands caught in shock and a few of the girls were crying. Jo wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand quickly before anyone noticed she was in tears. It wasn't that the students had a particular friendship with Mrs Collins. After all, the pretty, blond teacher was just that, as teacher. But she was young. No one could have expected it. Even though they knew that she had been killed in a random shootout the students still felt a flash of anger surge through them towards the people who killed their teacher. Then suddenly that anger was extinguished by an overwhelming feeling of guilt as they remembered the last time they ever saw Mrs Collins. They hadn't settled down straight away when they entered the room which was not a new thing for the students but Mrs Collins instead of being strict but kind had heartlessly yelled at them. They, feeling hurt, refused to pay attention for the rest of the lesson and instead talked constantly among themselves. Whenever Mrs Collins asked them to pay attention they simply nodded and still didn't do any work. Mrs Collins had eventually just thrown up her arms in exasperation and walked out of the room in a huff. The students had laughed and high-fived each other, ecstatic at Mrs Collins leaving half an hour before the end of lesson. Had they known that that would be the last time they'd ever see her, they might have even apologised…

The principal cleared his throat again, motioning that he had something else to say and breaking the students out of their thoughts. The looked at him sadly.

"Well, I'm sorry but that's not it." He said rubbing at the knuckles of his right hand with his left nervously. The tension became so thick in the room that the students were almost afraid to breathe but still reeling over the news.

"As Mrs Collins has passed away we no longer have enough teachers and have become understaffed. So… It has been decided that certain students will be transferred to a nearby school closely linked to the Palm Woods School to loosen the strain on the teachers and on the students of the Palm Woods School. This is for the student's best interest. I am sorry to say but these changes are permanent but rest assured they will in no way affect your education which is our main concern here."

The students simply sat in a shocked silence not quite believing that this had all happened so fast. Their teacher was dead and some of them would be moving schools. Distantly the boys of Big Time Rush knew they should be worried about if the change in their school would affect their rehearsal times with Gustavo but at the moment to them that seemed like such a trivial thing to worry about that it didn't even cross their minds for a moment. It just didn't seem right. Nothing bad seemed to happen at the Palm Woods. At least nothing this bad had ever happened before…

"Ok I'm going to read out the names of the people that will be leaving this class. If I don't read out your name you should return to the school as normal tomorrow. If I do, then line up next to me." He paused to pick up a small crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"Ok… Claude Weaver," the Principle called looking over the people in the class. Immediately a tall boy stood from where he was sat with his sister Grace. He seemed to take the decision rather well and just simply walked to the front of the classroom as if he didn't have a care in the world. Grace looked vaguely surprised at the fact that Claude had been selected to move school but if she was too surprised she didn't say anything. They'd been in the class long enough that everyone knew that Grace and Claude weren't particularly close to begin with. Grace was blond and extremely pretty, so much so that the majority of the boys in the classroom would do almost anything she asked them to. Claude was the complete opposite. He honestly seemed as if he couldn't care less about the fact that he lived at the Palm Woods and was surrounded by future stars every day. Grace was constantly appearing in roles of movies and soap operas but Claude liked to keep his head down and the only reason he was even in the Palm Woods school was because he'd taken a couple of jobs as extras in a new television series. He was handsome but he didn't show off about it and most of the time he didn't even seem to acknowledge it. Sometimes it was like Claude was invisible and sometimes the other students forgot he was there in the first place.

"Next is Renea Young and Lucy Stone…" The Principal called out. If Claude hadn't seemed at all affected Renea was even worse. In fact, apart from walking to the front of the classroom she didn't even seem to recognise that the teacher had been speaking. Her hazel eyes were hard making her emotions unreadable. She was cute and her good lucks were clearly natural because she didn't wear any make up and her hair hadn't been styled. Her entire body language was stiff and firm. Since she'd arrived at the Palm Woods school she'd barely spoken a word to any of the students and she didn't particularly seem to talk to any of the teachers and only did so when it was completely necessary. James had once tried to flash her one of his famous James Diamond grins but she'd completely blanked him and carried on walking. She treated all of the other students like this and so they ignored her in return. They figured that if she didn't want to be noticed they'd just simply give her what she wanted and not pay attention to her. She was a talented dancer, but the only reason that the class knew that was because they'd seen her in the background of a music video and recognised her. If not for that they'd never have known.

Lucy didn't say anything to acknowledge her surprise but her eyes widened a fraction. She flicked a strand of her black hair out of the way of her face and took off to the front of the room. She caught a glance with Kendall for a moment and he smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back. She'd been out with Kendall quite recently but it had ended when she broke up with Kendall for another singer. She was glad that there was no bad blood between them and that they could still be friends. She was a little wary to stand next to Renea at first because truth be told the girl had always freaked out Lucy a little. So instead she stood beside Claude who, although he didn't provide good company at least didn't make her feel uncomfortable. If Renea was hurt by this, she didn't show it…

"Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight."

Now, finally the boys looked worried. James and Kendall exchanged a look of concern before Kendall took off towards the front of the classroom Carlos trailing behind him. They hadn't worried that they might get split up before but not they certainly were worried. The boys had never been in a different school before, or spent any more than a few days apart. They didn't quite know how it would feel.

They didn't have to worry thought. After Christina Baker, Mitchell Foster and Joel Davis had been selected for the transfer, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell were also selected. They quickly stood and ran to where their two friends were smiling as flashing thumbs up at them. James ran with such enthusiasm that he nearly knocked Joel over. Joel merely frowned in annoyance but didn't press the issue. Christina kissed her boyfriend Michael on the cheek and then took to the front of the room in a happy jog, without a care in the world. After that the next two to be chosen were Jo Taylor and Camille Roberts . The two friends linked arms and walked to the front of the classroom smiling happily. For some reason that just seemed to make the Principal look even sadder… Kendall smiled at them and Jo smiled back before standing next to Camille on the opposite side of the room to Kendall. Jett was now looking very worried. In the past he'd made it no secret that he liked Jo but until recently he hadn't quite realised how much. When Jett punched Kendall in a fit of rage once he heard that Kendall dumped Jo, Jo had refused to talk to him for weeks. He'd never realised how much he liked her until that time, because after a while he began to feel physically sick from missing her. He apologised profusely and eventually she accepted his apology and they'd hugged. He knew they were friends again but truthfully he wanted them to be more than friends. The thought that they might be separated to different schools, and that the school she would be sent to would be one with Kendall, would be the nail in the headstone for him. He knew if they didn't see each other at school they wouldn't see each other at all because she was almost always absorbed in her acting career.

"Jasmine Perrie, Toni Moore and Susan Luis**,"** The principal called out into the nearly silent classroom. Jasmine stood first and Toni joined her, the two girls heading to the front of the classroom along with the others. Susan walked slowly behind kicking at the floor with each step. She'd recently just had an argument with Toni because she'd been caught kissing Toni's boyfriend, so she wanted to stay at least a few steps behind her. She was also one of the girls who'd been giving Mrs Collins a terribly hard time and felt incredibly guilty about not being able to apologise for that. When the three girls were stood at the front the Principle glanced at the list again his brow furrowed.

"Erm.. Sebastian Andrews, Jett Stretson and Marcus Jenkins…" There was a silent release of air from Jett as relief flooded him. He quickly got up and joined Jo who flashed a small smile at him before turning away. Jett smiled happily knowing that Jo really did like him as a friend again, but he quickly sobered when he realised that friendship was probably all that it would ever be. Sebastian and Marcus joined him glaring at each other slightly as they walked to opposite sides of the people gathered.

"Finally Annie White, Cathryn Turner and Stephanie King," The principal finished, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket his hands shaking slightly.

"Ok, that's all for now," he said motioning to the other people in the class. The three girls quickly joined him, Stephanie running straight over to Carlos who grinned widely as she ran over. Not many people would guess but Carlos and Stephanie went out for a shot while just a few months previous. However, unlike most relationship endings in the Palm Woods this one wasn't messy and now Stephanie and Carlos were the best of friends as if they had never been going out in the first place. Cathryn and Annie smiled at each other slightly before standing next to Sebastian. They were not close friends, merely acquaintances but they shared that smile simply to be polite. The Principal began walking into the corridor and the students followed behind bumping into each other every so often as they walked. When they were out of earshot of the classroom the Principal handed each of them a piece of paper detailing a location on it.

"As you can see the location isn't too far away from the Palm Woods School and even though the school itself is slightly smaller it is a close knitted school with a friendly atmosphere. If you have any more questions you can ring me on the school number. Ok, well I guess it's goodbye," The Principal gave them a rare smile but it looked forced and he quickly walked over to the classroom he just left leaving the other students stood in the corridor slightly dazed.

_-line break-_

"Hey, did you know that nearly half of these kids are famous?" Owen asked peering at the names uncomfortably.

Leanne didn't turn to face him but nodded slowly.

"And what is up with having half of them from one school and half from another?" Owen asked, trying desperately to start a conversation. Leanne sighed dramatically and turned to face him all the anger and madness she'd experienced only the day before gone from her eyes. Instead she just looked tired and worn-out.

"The government wasn't entirely happy with having all of the children know each other so well. They said it was making the Battle Royale way to civilized. Not only that, but in the year two thousand and nine and two thousand and eleven there was no winner. Some of the students simply wouldn't kill each other. By the sounds of it they didn't think that the people running it were being serious about them dying at the end if more than one was left. They were being serious… "Leanne finished rubbing her temples as if trying to fight off a headache.

"Ahh… So no one lived and the government didn't like it." Owen smirked. Leanne simply looked at him darkly.

"You shouldn't talk like that. You'll get shot if you keep on insulting them like that," Leanne muttered.

"Aww… I didn't know you cared," Owen teased sitting next to her. When Leanne's glare only deepened he cleared his throat nervously and moved slightly away.

"So, what year were you? You know…" He asked.

"I was in, in the year two thousand and twelve. I remember the random lottery worked in the governments favour that year because not many people in my class really liked each other in the first place. I remember it was autumn too because the leaves on the trees were almost all orange and the majority of them were lying all over the floor. But then me and two other girls had a fight near a tree that was still green. I can remember that one of them was called Lucy and a split second before she died she tried to grab her knife but I kicked it away so instead she picked up a leaf. She looked at it dazed for a few moments as if she actually thought it was her knife and then she died clutching it to her chest…" Leanne looked lost in the memory for a few moments before smiling slightly.

"So…" Owen said, expecting there to be more to the conversation.

"I kept the leaf for a long time after the competition ended but it eventually fell apart. I didn't forget that moment thought. I think it will be in my memories for a long time yet to come." Leanne said slowly.

Owen looked down at his lap a little awkwardly.

"So… They selected two classes through the random lottery and selected half from each with another one?" Owen asked wanting to change the subject.

Leanne nodded mutely.

"Doesn't that seem like a lot of time and effort for something like this?" Owen asked, wanting to keep the conversation dragging on for a little longer but he might as well be speaking to a doll because truly Leanne couldn't hear him anymore. She felt lost in her days in the Battle Royale, lost in the trees that encased her and the blood that surrounded her. She began whispering to herself in a voice so quiet that Owen couldn't hear her. Owen sighed rubbing his forehead agitatedly. He quickly stood and turned from the room only looking back to see if she was still in the same condition. She was…

"You know I really thought this would be the first time you and me would have a proper conversation…" He said almost wistfully.

"I really do love you, you know?" Owen said before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

He'd never have said that if she'd been listening. He'd probably have ended up dead in seconds. And, of course as usual he received no response.

**Thankyou :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know it will take a while to get into the Battle Royale competition itself but there will be more action next chapter. Please review!**


End file.
